


Sincerely You

by ProvidenceDiscord



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord
Summary: shit written in 2013 in middleschool damn





	Sincerely You

Sincerely, you.  
I don't know who I am anymore,  
Even though I know where I’ve been.

You’re always happy, always smiling,  
always the life of the party.  
But when no one’s looking,when no one’s around,  
you let the sadness seep through you, out and abound.  
Standing in the darkness, I see you there.  
Abandoned yet surrounded, with no one left to care.

To them you are brave, strongest of them all.  
But to me you, as I see you standing there.  
You are alone in the crowd, to them always faire.  
You do not stick out because you are brave...  
You stand out because you are lost.  
Lost in the woods, the only difference is I like it this way.

If you let me, I could help you... I could lead you out.  
You are already on the path,  
tripping, stumbling, and crashing along.  
But I am here, I have always been right here beside you.  
Using these blood-stained white roses,  
and their thorns, to steer you right.  
The worst is yet to come, but for me to truly help you,  
To lead you to the light.  
You must open your eyes, and see me first.

I know you wonder, as this story is told,  
If you have sold, your soul,  
and given yourself away to easily,  
to be lead out into the Light.  
But you already know the answer, you have always known who I am,  
Have always felt a shadow here.  
Open your eyes and let me in.

Sincerely,  
the Real you.


End file.
